Lisa Simpson
Lisa Marie Simpson on kuvitteellinen henkilö Simpsonit-piirrossarjassa. Lisan ääninäyttelijä on Yeardley Smith. Matt Groening nimesi Lisan siskonsa Lisa Groeningin ja Elviksen tyttären Lisa Marie Presleyn mukaan. Taustaa Varoitus: Seuraava kirjoitus paljastaa yksityiskohtia juonesta. Lisa on 8-vuotias (vaikkakin ikäistään kypsempi) ja Bartin mukaan kaksi vuotta ja 38 päivää häntä nuorempi. Lisan älykkyysosamäärä on 159 ja hän onkin älykkäämpi ja käyttäytyy järkevämmin kuin useimmat muut Simpsonien hahmot. Älykkyytensä ansiosta Lisa kuuluukin Mensaan. Musiikillisesti lahjakkaana hän harrastaa laulua ja saksofonin soittoa, mutta hänet ollaan nähty soittavan myös kitaraa jaksoissa "Lisan hampaat" ("Last Exit to Springfield") ja "Miljoonan taalan Abe" ("Million Dollar Abie"). Joskus Lisan on nähty soittamassa pianoa. Lisa osaa puhua englannin lisäksi ruotsia, ranskaa, italiaa, saksaa, kiinaa ja kornia. Italiaa hän on oppinut Milhouse Van Houtenilta jaksossa "Italiaa aloittelijoille" ("The Last of the Red Hat Mamas"). Lisan on myös vihjattu ymmärtävän espanjaa sekä albaniaa. Toisin kuin isoveljensä Bart, hän menestyy ja nauttii opiskelusta. Jaksossa "Tulevaisuus" ("Bart to the Future") paljastettiin, että Lisasta tulisi aikuisena ensimmäinen heteroseksuaali naispuolinen Yhdysvaltain presidentti. Lisa on ollut vegetaristi seitsemännestä tuotantokaudesta alkaen ja harjoittanut buddhalaisuutta kolmannestatoista tuotantokaudesta alkaen. Hän on skeptikko eikä usko yliluonnolliseen. Lisa kannattaa feminismiä ja luonnonsuojelua ja on yhteydessä eläinaktivisteihin. Hänessä on havaittavissa myös lievää narsismia. Hän toivoisi saavansa ponin. Lisäksi hän pitää yksisarvisista. Lisa on älykkyydestään huolimatta muutamia kertoja kapinoinut ja yrittänyt eräässä jaksossa tupakoida, vaikka onkin tupakointia vastaan. Lisa on osallistunut moniin kykyjenetsintäkisoihin ja on voittanut esimerkiksi Tähdentekijä-kisan ja Little Miss Springfieldin perintöprinsessan tittelin. Hän oli vähällä voittaa myös tavauskisan, mutta tavasi väärin finaalissa. Lisäksi hän on päässyt sanaristikkokisan finaaliin, mutta hänen vastustajanaan ollut Gil huijasi Lisaa teeskentelemällä huononäköistä ja pudottamalla valesilmälasinsa lattialle, ja täytti ristikkonsa Lisan nostaessa laseja. Lisan saavutuksiin kuuluu myös ikiliikkuja, jonka hän keksi jaksossa "Penninvenyttäjä" ("The PTA Disbands"). Ikiliikkuja pyöri Homerin mukaan aina vain "nopeammin ja nopeammin". Lopulta hän sanoo Lisalle, että "tässä talossa noudatetaan termodynamiikan lakeja". Lisa ei kuitenkaan pysty hyväksymään, jos joku menestyy koulussa tai saksofonin soitossa paremmin kuin hän. Eräässä jaksossa Lisan luokalle tuli uusi oppilas: Allison Taylor. Allison oli todella menestynyt, ja kun Lisa sai tietää, että Allison oli siirretty toiselle luokalle ensimmäiseltä, koska hän menestyi niin hyvin, Lisa oli kauhean kateellinen, ja näin yritti sabotoida Allisonin dioraaman koulun dioraamakilpailussa. Lopulta Lisa kertoi totuuden ja pyysi anteeksi Allisonilta. Lisan helposti tuleva kateus saattaa johtua siitä että pienestä pitäen hänen lahjojaan ja älykyytään ei ole huomattu eli Lisa kaipaa luultavasti huomiota.Sarjakuvassakin on huomattu että Homer esimerkisi ei tunnu haluavan että hänelle annetaisiin huomiota sillä kerran hän sanoi miten he voisivat jatkaa hänen huomiotta jättämisensä. Vapaa-ajallaan Lisa soittaa baritonisaksofonia ja leikkii Malibu Stacy -nukeillaan. Lisan heikoin aine koulussa on aina ollut liikunta. Huonon arvosanan välttääkseen hän on kuitenkin joutunut harrastamaan myös urheilua, ja huomannut olevansa varsin taitava mm. jääkiekkomaalivahtina ja voimistelijana, koska hänellä on esimerkiksi yllättävän hyvät refleksit. Lisäksi hän on harrastanut ainakin balettia ja steppaamista. Lisalla on myös ollut monia ihastuksia, muun muassa Corey-niminen teini-idoli. The Simpsons Movie -elokuvassa hän rakastui irlantilaiseen Colin-nimiseen poikaan, joka on hänen tapaansa kiinnostunut luonnonsuojelusta. Lisalla on ollut syömishäiriö ainakin jaksossa "Vihollinen vuoteessani" ("Sleeping With the Enemy"). Lisa joutuu käyttämään hammasrautoja. Yhden jakson ajan raudat näkyivät, sillä Lisalla ei vielä silloin ollut nykyisiä "näkymättömiä" rautoja. Milhouse van Houten on rakastunut Lisaan. Vaikka Lisa usein torjuu Milhousen lähentely-yritykset, jaksossa "Saksikäsi-Homer" ("Homer Scissorhands") Lisa tuli epäluuloiseksi kun tyttö nimeltä Taffy alkoi seurustella Milhousen kanssa, ja alkoi seurata heitä, kunnes Taffy jätti Milhousen tajuttuaan, ettei heidän suhteensa olisi edennyt minnekään, koska Milhouse aina rakastaa Lisaa. Kun Milhouse kysyi Lisalta kuinka onneton hänen olisi oltava ennen kuin tämä olisi tyytyväinen, Lisa sekavien tunteiden vallassa suuteli Milhousea. Hän ei ollut varma miksi näin teki, mutta selitti Milhouselle, ettei hän koskaan saisi luovuttaa, ja lisäksi että hän oli "suloinen kuunvalossa". Milhousen lisäksi Ralph Wiggum on myös rakastunut Lisaan jakossa "Rakastan Lisaa" ("I Love Lisa"). Lisa on myös seurustellut koulukiusaaja Nelsonin kanssa jaksossa "Lisa ja Nelson" ("Lisa's Date with Density"). Lisan ensimmäinen sana oli "Bart". Tämä paljastettiin jaksossa "Lisan ensimmäinen sana" ("Lisa's First Word"). Sitä seurasivat pian sanat "äiti", "David Hasselhoff" ja "Homer" (eikä "isi" niin kuin Homer olisi toivonut). Simpsonien 22. tuotantokauden jaksossa "Puluseni" ("How Munched is That Birdie in the Window?") paljastetaan, että Lisa pelkää kyyhkysiä. en:Lisa Simpson zh:莉莎·辛普森 Luokka:Simpsonien suku